Because You Loved Me
by Soramon
Summary: Will two lovers be reunited once again after a month of seperation? Song from Celine Dion Because You Love Me.


**_My very, VERY first one-shot! I'm going to tell you who it is. It could be a Michi, or Takari, or a Sorato. You will just have to read to find out. Have fun!_**

She stood on her huge porch, over-looking the beautiful landscape of her father's land. She sighed as she looked up into the sky. The man that she loved moved back to his kingdom a month before and still she didn't tell him that she loved him. Teardrops fell onto the railing as the calm wind tugged onto her red dress.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right_

The young princess continued to look at the starry sky as memories of her prince came crashing back to her all at once. He helped her through all the hard times that she ever had and he never stopped bringing joy and happiness in her life for it did feel just right.

_For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

The day that her mother died, it felt that nothing in the world could make her happy again. But when he came and visited her in her room, the girl was brought out of her depression thanks to him. The princess wiped away some tears but they continued to fall.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

She glanced at the people waltzing in the ballroom and sighed. The young prince was her strength to continue on when she lost all hope. He was the best thing that ever happened to her and now...he was gone. She moved some of her hair behind her ear as she turned back to face the moonlit sky.

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach_

The princess reached out a hand to the sky and smiled. He always told her that there was never anything to out of reach when they always walked by themself in the middle of the night; only if they couldn't sleep.

_You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

A hand reached out and touched hers that was place on the railing, making her gasp. She slowly turned around to see the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes unimaginable to mankind. A soft smile came across both teens as they both stared at each other.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

"Care to dance?" he asked her as he took the girls hands. Unable to talk, she nodded her head as they walked away from the railing and in the middle of the porch. Placing a hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand, they waltzed slowly to the song that was playing.

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

"When did you get back?" she asked him as they continued to dance. She looked back up to his face to see him smiling back at her. God only knew how much she missed that smile of his.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

"Just now, princess. God, I missed you." he told her as he lightly kissed her forehead. She looked at him with teary eyes and embraced him in a huge.

"You don't know how boring this kingdom was without you."

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

He pulled her back and looked into her teary eyes. "I have to tell you something now before it's too late." he told her seriously. She placed her hand on his and closed her eyes.

"Yes?"

"I-I love you, Sora." Sora opened her eyes and looked at the prince. A soft smile came across her face again.

_I'm everything I am_

"I love you too, Matt." Sora replied. Matt smiled at her and they leaned in for their first kiss..._  
_

_Because you loved me_

...Of eternal love.

**_Sweet yes? So know you know that it was a Sorato! Please review and tell me what you think._**


End file.
